


The Fall 坠入

by cucucumber



Series: PWP sweeties [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Spock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Kirk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cucucumber/pseuds/cucucumber
Summary: Kirk是个隐藏成beta的Omega，以为自己会以beta的身份平静的过完一生。却不知道身边有人早就发现他的身份。觊觎着他发情期的到来然后将他一口吃掉........





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleVolcano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleVolcano/gifts).



“抑制剂的补给足够了吗？”Kirk拿着PADD检查着运进飞船的货物，一边进行第二次确认。

“就算船上的omega全部进入发情期，这些抑制剂都足够撑过任务。”Scott开玩笑道。

“我只是要做好完全的准备，毕竟这可不是小事。我们这次的任务期限是四个月，如果omega船员的发情无法得到控制，也会刺激影响到船上其他的Alpha。”

“只要captain你不会被影响一切都不是问题。我们时刻相信您的指挥。”

Kirk知道Scott的意思，他对外报的性别是beta。beta对omega或者Alpha的信息素感知比较弱，也不怎么受影响。在这个Alpha占支配地位的时代，Kirk以一介beta的身份成为舰队最年轻的舰长可谓是一个奇迹。没人敢小瞧James T Kirk这个beta，就连一开始和他不对盘的强大Alpha Spock到后来都不得不承认Kirk出色的能力。

一切看起来都很美好，当然如果他真的是个beta就好了。Kirk摸了摸颈后的抑制胶带，除了首席医官McCoy，没人知道USS Enterprise的舰长其实是个omega这个事实。

“臭小子！这是我为你预存下来的抑制剂！”在Kirk的房间中，McCoy压低嗓音，将一盒抑制剂悄悄的存到他的秘密小冰箱里。

“喔Bones你最好了！没有你我真不知道该怎么申请抑制剂。”抑制剂有规定，必须要omega本人才能申请。当然Enterprise的首席医官McCoy并不受这个限制。

“在船上四个月中间你可是会经历一次发情期，为了不暴露身份你又不能找本船的Alpha，我只能给你准备好充足的抑制剂。不过抑制剂这东西可不能用多，不然对身体可是有损害的。”

“hey！我哪有多用！我之前每次发情期可都是会找个Alpha来一炮，只要不标记就行了。”他说谎了，他从来没有找过别的Alpha，之前数次发情期他都是靠抑制剂撑过来的。虽然很无奈可他别无他法。

“最好这样！发情期要来的前几天你最好就开始做准备，别让人发现了。不然船员们知道他们的舰长是个omega，还处于发情期，不知道会发生什么！”

虽然beta生育能力微弱，但也不是可能性为零。所以成为舰长后，Kirk接到过不少Alpha和beta船员的示爱。Kirk叹了口气。

“好啦好啦，我保证！在发情前几天就会请假待在房间里哪都不去！”

“你知道就好。”McCoy关上冰箱门哼哼道。

两个人都没注意在舰长和大副共用浴室的门内，一道阴影一闪而过。

……………

Kirk走到高速电梯内，看到Spock也在，点了点头。电梯门缓缓关上。

只有两个人的封闭空间，沉默的有些尴尬。  
Kirk犹豫了一下还是开了口。

“我很遗憾听到你和Uhura分手的消息。”

“没有关系。早在五个月前我们就结束了浪漫关系，只是近期才公开了这个消息。”

“这样…………”

两个人再次陷入尴尬。有传言两人分手的原因是Spock不肯和Uhura标记结合，这对于身为omega的Uhura来说确实是不利的。

“瓦肯人注重一心一意，不是命中注定的人是不会轻易进行结合行为。这样对双方都是不负责任的。”似乎看出Kirk心里所想，Spock突然开口。

“……瓦肯真的是一个很正直的民族……”虽然被拆穿了心里所想有些尴尬，但Kirk不得不承认，比起其他迫不及待标记omega的Alpha们来说，Spock真的太有风度了。平常可以收敛了信息素，淡的让人几乎察觉不到他是一个Alpha，还是如此强大的Alpha。

少年时期的时候，当周围的omega都期待以后能找一个霸道强势的Alpha时，Kirk却希望自己的Alpha是个温柔内敛的人。随着年龄的增长，他逐渐明白这样的Alpha是不存在的，只是年少无知的幻想，直到他遇到了Spock。可是那时候他的身份已经是一个beta，以前是，现在是，以后也是。

Kirk有些失神，也有些哀伤。不过既然是自己选择的道路，付出多大的代价都要走完。

“Jim。”Spock的声音将他从思绪中拉出，电梯已经到达了。Spock为他按开了门，比手势让他先出。

“没关系，Spock你先出去吧。”

“我坚持。”

Kirk只好点了一下头率先走出了电梯。

…………

转眼间任务已经开始了一个月，这天Kirk在淋浴的时候突然闻到一股甜腻的味道。他猛的睁大了双眼，赶紧关了水浴。平常沐浴他也会撕掉抑制胶带，蒸汽和排气装备的作用让omega信息素的味道并没有那么明显。可是今天突然加重的信息素只能说明，他的发情前兆来临了。

Kirk慌张的跑回房间，没来得及擦拭的身体在地板上流下一串水痕。他从床头的抽屉里拿出一张胶带迅速撕开贴到颈后，然后回到浴室将排气开到最大档。随着通风的加大气味逐渐消失，只留下淡淡的香气。Kirk呼出一口气，这样一会Spock使用浴室的时候就不会发现什么了。接下来，他是该请假了。

…………  
然而现实总是这么事与愿违，在Kirk刚想请假的时候，飞船突然行驶到了一大片未知的星云区域。虽然星云内部并没有特别危险，但是却很容易失去方向。在这个时候舰长不能抛下船员请假离开，这会增加船员的恐慌心理。

四天后终于行驶出了星云区域，舰桥成员舒了一口气，除了Kirk。因为他感觉到一股液体顺着大腿流了下来，该死！他的发情期到了！Kirk的脸色瞬间变得惨白，冷汗从额头冒了出来。在舰桥上进入发情期是他绝对没有预料到的事情，如此意外，又难堪的事实。

“captain？”Uhura最先发现他的异常。  
“你的脸色很糟糕，是身体不舒服吗？”

“captain这几天都没有好好休息！一定是累坏了。”Chekov回头说道。

“captain你回去休息一下吧，这里有我们呢。”

Kirk看着舰桥上船员们关切的眼神，努力挤出了一个僵硬的笑容，他知道现在不是逞能的时候。

“既然这样那我回房休息一下，Mr Spock现在船是你的了。”然后Kirk便转身离开了舰桥。

在他离开不久后。  
“我也有些事情需要处理，Mr Sulu 你来接管。”

………………  
Kirk努力保持正常的走路姿势，然而他的身体开始逐渐发软，脚步也变得虚浮。每走一步都能感觉到顺着后穴流出的液体，从舰桥到高速电梯短短两分钟的路程对他却像两个小时一样。他该感谢舰队的制服是黑色裤子，不然现在一定会在上面出现一片明显湿润的痕迹。

好不容易到了高速电梯，Kirk昏昏沉沉的走了进去。然而有个声音突兀的插了进来。

“Jim。”Spock快步追来走进高速电梯和他并排站，高速电梯的门缓缓关上。

“我不是让你接管舰桥吗？”Kirk脑子里越来越昏沉，但是仅存的理智让他还是下意识的关心着飞船。

“我不放心你，我让Mr Sulu接管了。我送你回去。”

“多大点事啊，我回去休息一下就好了。舰长和大副都不在像什么样子。”Kirk挥了挥手。

“船员们都很担心你，他们会理解的。”Spock的手突然伸到他的肩膀上，做扶住他的姿势。

突然靠近的Alpha让Kirk一下子起了全身的鸡皮疙瘩，和Spock接触的皮肤变得滚烫。

“我真的没事，你不用……”Kirk不动声色的尝试脱离Spock的触碰，可是瓦肯人强大的力道让现在的他完全没有抵御能力。

“我坚持。”

“…………”Kirk放弃了，反正有个人扶着双脚发软的自己回去也不是什么坏事。

然而过了一会他就不是这么想的了。

不知道是不是因为发情期的缘故，瓦肯人本来经过收敛点淡淡的Alpha信息素在他鼻子里却变得无比浓郁。本来就已经发情的身体被荷尔蒙刺激的更加敏感，带出身体深处的空虚，又一股热液伴着情潮涌了出来。

该死的，即使昏昏沉沉Kirk还是感觉气血充上了脸，因为羞耻。脚步越来越浮软的Kirk最后甚至和挂在了Spock身上一样，他没有注意到空气中开始变得浓郁的omega信息素的味道，也没有注意到身边瓦肯人开始变得浑浊的呼吸。

终于到了。

Kirk打开门回头冲Spock露出一个虚弱的微笑。  
“谢谢你啦Spock。”虽然你并没有帮到什么，Alpha信息素还刺激的他那么难受。  
“快回去吧，舰桥需要你。”还没等到Spock反应他就关上了门。

Spock在原地吸了一口气，似乎在回味空气中剩余的甜腻的味道。然后他收敛了一下刚才刻意释放的Alpha信息素，转身进了旁边自己的房间。没有回到舰桥。

回到房间后Kirk先把自己摔在床上打了几个滚，即使经历了好几次还是不能习惯这难受的发情期。手指在伸向床头抽屉的时候犹豫了一下，里面装着按摩棒。

不行，如果用了只会更加难受。

Kirk沮丧的又打了个滚，起身脱掉黄色的舰长服留下黑色的里衬。发情期让他的身体变得滚烫，过高的体温让他完全不用担心感冒的问题。

身体内部传来越发强烈的空虚感让Kirk知道不能再拖了，于是他翻身下床来到他的小冰箱前，输入了指令。

然而打开冰箱后的情景让Kirk整个人都惊呆了。里面本来放置满满一盒的抑制剂不翼而飞，只剩下他之前放进去的几瓶啤酒。是谁拿走了吗？！不可能，冰箱的指令只有他和McCoy知道，McCoy不会拿走，一定是他之前放在哪里忘记了。

然而Kirk找遍了所有的抽屉都没有看到抑制剂，焦躁的情绪引着体内的情欲更加高涨，汗水从Kirk的额头滴下，打湿了前额的头发。他拿起PADD。

“Bones……”

“怎么了Jim？我现在在开会可能不太方便，你有什么急事吗？”

“……没事……等你开完吧……”Kirk可不想McCoy当着全部医疗班的面对他大吼大叫。  
他可以等待的，对吗？

在Kirk的意识逐渐模糊的时候他听到了浴室门打开的声音，他猛的一清醒看向已经走向房间内的人。

Spock。

刹那间恐慌袭上了Kirk的心头。Spock知道了他的omega身份！Spock会将这件事情写进报告，甚至会直接报到星际总部。到时他会被降职甚至革职……然而Kirk想了一堆坏处却没意识到最坏的情况就是现在发情期的他正和一个Alpha独处于一个封闭空间。

“Jim。”Spock走进他，迫使他不断后退，直到抵到了床边。  
“长期用抑制剂对身体是会有损害的。”

“你怎么知……”Kirk瞪大了双眼。  
“是你偷走了我的抑制剂？！”这样一切都说得通了，Spock想要破解他冰箱的指令还不是轻而易举的事。

“不是偷，这是基于大副对舰长身体的考虑，所以我没收了。”

“还给我！这不是开玩笑！我需要靠它们度过发情期。”

“我拒绝，因为你已经有了更好的解决方式。”Spock开始脱掉自己的科学馆制服。  
“为舰长解忧是大副的职责。”

“你疯了吗？！”Kirk简直要被气笑了。  
“谁用你排忧解难？！”还有这大义献身的语气算怎么回事，他才是omega怎么都是他吃亏好吧。

“赶快给我把抑制剂还回来然后滚出去！”就算曾经他对Spock有些什么绮丽的幻想，他现在也不会随便在发情期就把自己交出去。

“这是陈述句，不是疑问句。”转眼间Spock已经将自己脱得只剩下内裤，精壮的上半身让Kirk忍不住咽了一口口水。

“怎么？你还想强迫我不成？！”

“必要的时候会。”在Kirk还没反应过来的时候Spock猛的欺身向前，将他禁锢在手臂和墙壁之间。

虽然两人的身形差不多，但这时候Kirk却感受到了强烈的压迫感，空气中浓烈的Alpha信息素更将他刺激的溃不成兵。Spock将头埋在他的脖子间，伸出舌头轻轻舔舐了一下，Kirk狠狠地战栗了一下。

“Spock……我以舰长的身份命令你给我住手……”Kirk喘着气伸出手推开脖子上的人，可是虚软的手并没有撼动瓦肯人分毫。

“在舰长失去指挥能力的情况下，可以不用服从舰长的命令。”Spock的鼻子擦过Kirk颈后散发着香气的腺体，深深的吸了口气。然后双手用力箍住Kirk的腰，将他抱起来移到床上去。

Kirk感觉自己的腰都要被箍断了，不用看他都知道上面肯定留下了淤青，这该死的瓦肯怪力！

“你不是说瓦肯人只和命中注定的爱人结合吗？！你这样‘帮助’我对得起你以后的爱人吗！”

抱着他的瓦肯人顿了一下，低哑的声音在他耳边炸开。

“你就是我的T'hyla。 ”

“…………”Kirk知道那是瓦肯语灵魂伴侣的意思。  
“慢着……你怎么知道我是？再说你是单方面我还没有同意……”

然而这时Spock已经将他带到床上，然后便伸手去解他的裤子。

“你给我停下来！！”Kirk满脸通红的扭动，因为Spock的突然闯入他的神智清醒了很多，但他并不觉的这是什么好事，现在的窘境他宁愿昏过去。  
“先解释清楚！”

“我觉得这个可以稍晚的时候再做解释，现在你的身体状况比较重要，Jim。”  
Spock干脆单手抓住他的双手禁锢在头顶，平常他都不是瓦肯人的对手更别说现在。Spock不费什么力气就将他的裤子连同内裤一起扯了下来，内裤从股间拉出了一道长长的银丝。虽然外裤是深色的并看不出什么，但是浅色的内裤已经一波波的热液粘的湿哒哒的，现在被Spock扒下来皱巴巴的扔在床边。

Spock松开禁锢他的手，转而双手各抓住他一只脚踝。Kirk趁机想用得到自由的双手进行反抗，但是Spock提着他的脚踝向上一拉，他的臀部离开了床单，整个人失去了平衡。

Spock分开他的双腿，眼神专注的盯着他的两腿间。这样认真又正经的眼神羞得Jim恨不得钻到地底去。

从前他怎么会觉得Spock是一个温柔有风度的Alpha？！他明明和其他Alpha一样霸道可恶！

“依照现在的湿润程度，已经进入发情中期了。Jim你还这样逞强真是十分的不合适。虽然现在直接插入是没有问题，但是为了你的性爱愉悦度前戏还是有必要的。”大量的肠液将Kirk的臀部染的亮晶晶的，耻毛甚至都被打湿了。后穴因为被人紧盯不断收缩，又吐出了一股热液，顺着臀部低到了下面的床单上。

“你给我闭嘴！闭嘴！你……在干什么！住手！”Kirk捂住耳朵双脚不停的扭动，然而接下来Spock放开了他的脚踝。Kirk看到Spock退开他开始脱掉剩余的衣物。Kirk不知道该说闭嘴还是住手，该死的，这绝对是他做了舰长之后最崩溃的一天！然而更崩溃的是在Spock脱下裤子后Kirk看到那巨大的绿色瓦肯阴茎……

被这样的尺寸进入绝对会疼死的。Kirk喘着气不断摇头后退，蓝眼睛里甚至蒙上了一层水汽。

“也许我的尺寸对于人类是有些大，但是只要做够足够的前戏和扩张我相信不会有问题的。”Spock抓住他的脚将他扯了回来，臀部在床单上摩擦留下一路明显的水迹。  
“况且你已经这么湿润了。”话音刚落Spock便挤到他的双腿间，将他压到身下。巨大的性器和Kirk的臀部贴在一起，滚烫的触感烫的Kirk忍不住呻吟一声。

空气中满是强烈的Alpha信息素的味道，Kirk的理智再度飞离了他的脑袋。虽然手还是无力的撑着身上人的胸膛做着最后的抵抗，但是身体内部的欲望已经逐渐的控制了他，下身不自觉地开始磨蹭Spock的性器，性器很快就沾满了他的爱液。

“Jim……”Spock用力的吸吮他的脖子，从脖子到肩膀，再到锁骨，留下了一朵朵深红的爱痕。

“啊……”Kirk的身体抽搐了一下，Spock咬住了他的乳首。如果是平时Kirk可能会因为过于用力的力道感到不适，可现在这样的刺激只会让他欲望更甚。

“别……不要碰那里……”话是这么说但是Kirk的手却按住了Spock的头。

“人类喜欢在性爱的过程中说些心口不一的反话吗？”Spock低笑一声，嘴巴移到了另一边，Kirk被他笑的脸上火辣辣的。  
“然而瓦肯人从不说谎，Jim，我现在十分想和你进行结合性行为。”

Spock一只手拉住Kirk的手，和他十指相缠，进行瓦肯方式的亲吻。同时他将嘴贴到Kirk柔软的唇瓣上，撬开Kirk的牙关将舌头伸了进去。

对从小接受瓦肯教育的Spock来说，瓦肯方式的亲吻才是真正的亲吻。所以一直以来他对于人类嘴唇间的亲吻方式并没有什么感觉，和一项礼仪差不多。但现在他吸吮着Kirk柔软的唇舌，第一次领悟到了人类接吻的美妙，愉悦度在某种程度上甚至超过了瓦肯式接吻。

Kirk被吻得甚至有些喘不过气来，他的脸颊红晕更甚，眼神越来越涣散，失神的看着近在眼前的Spock的脸，眼睛透露着迷茫和无辜。睫毛微微颤抖着，在眼帘下方投下一片动人的阴影。这样的Kirk和平常坚强乐观的Kirk完全不同，但看起来有种另类的美感。Spock放开他的唇，盯着他看了半晌，拨开他额前的湿发，爱怜的吻了吻他的眼睛。这双让他曾经失神无数次的美丽眼睛。

Spock稍微直起身子，将Kirk的一只脚架在自己的肩膀上，以让Kirk的的双腿张得更大。然后一只手顺着小腿内侧向上抚摸，直到…………

“啊…………”下身的异物进入感让Kirk惊叫出声，虽然因为足够的湿润并没有痛感，但是后穴还是紧紧的绞住入侵的外来者。

“放松，Jim。这只是第一根手指。”Spock将手指慢慢的推进更深，湿滑紧致的触感将他的手指包围。他不断变换着角度，努力寻找Kirk的敏感点。

“啊……”Kirk突然抽搐了一下，阴茎也因为内壁的刺激弹跳了一下。

“是这里吗？”Spock若有所思的抚摸着那相较于其他地方略微粗糙的一点，满意的看到Kirk扭动着身体，于是不断的摩擦那一点。手指的动作带出更多的肠液，很快就将Spock的整只手都染湿了。Spock趁机又加了一根手指进去，两只手指重重地触碰着那一点。

“够了……啊……”身体内的敏感点被掌握，Kirk觉得自己要逼疯了。他现在顾不上其他的了，只想让空虚的身体被填满。嗯……就当找个Alpha帮忙度过发情期好了。

“快……进来……”Kirk仰起身体让手指进入的更深。

“现在还不行，理论上当习惯三根手指才可以进入。更何况我的尺寸不同于一般人类的尺寸，所以不能着急，否则会容易受伤。”还在认真说教的瓦肯人让Kirk有种他还一点都不着急的感觉，然而硌在Kirk大腿上坚硬如石的性器告诉他这一切都是错觉。

“我真的烦死了你的瓦肯式说教！我叫你进来就进来！”Kirk将脚从他的肩膀上拿下来，然后喘着气搂住Spock的脖子张开腿跨坐在他的身上。体内的手指一下子刺到最深处，这时Spock加入了第三根手指。Kirk忍不住尖叫出声。

还好舰长的房间隔音效果不错，不然Kirk相信外面整个走廊都会响彻他的声音。

“再等一下，马上就可以了。”Spock的呼吸变得很重，Kirk确定他也忍耐到极限了。Kirk抱着Spock的脖子，感受着体内三根手指深深浅浅的抽插，不住地低吟。两人的紧贴的部位一片狼藉，热液从Kirk的臀部流到了Spock的大腿上，带来一片滑腻的触感。然而这时候Kirk却不想让Spock那么容易如愿，反正他现在也不算难受不是吗？

“你确定你可以做的来？”Kirk在他耳边呼气。  
“瓦肯人应该没有上过omega的生理卫生课吧？你知道怎么满足omega吗？按照你的说法你可是从来没有过结合经验，你……啊！！！”

趁着他在Spock耳边说话的时候，Spock抽出了他体内手指，挺着性器狠狠的戳进身上人的后穴。这猝不及防的戳刺让Kirk扯着嗓子喊了出来，这下就算有隔音他都不确定外面听不听的到了。

即使已经湿滑的不像样，可Kirk还是感觉到一种撕裂的疼痛从尾椎传来，Kirk疼的眼泪都出来了。Spock的性器实在是太巨大了，他不觉得自己承受的住。

“好疼！！！啊！！你给我出去！！”

“鉴于我的头部已经进去了，现在让我停止或者出去都是完全不可能的。”Spock喘着粗气，Kirk的后穴死死地绞住他的阴茎，蚀骨般的快感传遍全身，他双手紧紧禁锢住Kirk的屁股防止他逃脱。

“什么？！这么痛才进去一个头部？！”Kirk吸了吸鼻子，委屈的表情让Spock有种看到小鹿的错觉。

“可能会有些疼痛，但是并没有造成撕裂伤。一会习惯了就好了。”Spock嘴巴再度移向他的乳头，用力吸吮舔舐，成功的让Kirk后穴稍微放松了点，他趁机推入的更深。

“我感觉我像是被一个棒球棒操了。”Kirk皱着眉头感受着身体被打开的感觉。

“这种比喻是不恰当的，棒球棒的尺寸并不适用进入人类的身体。”Spock的双手轻轻揉捏着Kirk紧实的臀部，即使知道盯着别人的臀部是很不礼貌的行为，可Spock还是多次被走在前方的Kirk的臀部所吸引。

“瓦肯人在床上总是这么啰嗦吗？”一开始的疼痛已经渐渐消失，酥麻感取代了不适。Kirk搂紧了Spock的脖子，自己也缓慢地向下压以便让身体内的性器进入的更深。

“这是适当的引导，如果你觉得不适我可以减少说话次数。”终于将性器全部推到了Kirk体内，两个人忍不住同时呻吟了一下。即使性器已经硬的不行，但Spock并没有着急的开始动作，他在等待Kirk完全适应。

“……可以开始了。”

“再等等。”

“……等什么啊！……喂你怎么不说话了！”

“你刚才要我减少说话的次数，所以我决定尊重你。”

“你现在知道尊重我了？刚才脱我衣服的时候你的风度哪去了？”Kirk讽刺道。然而发情的欲望不断刺激着他，加上巨大的阴茎在他体内跳动着，Kirk觉得自己忍不住了。他用手扶在Spock的肩膀，努力撑起虚软的双脚，慢慢上下移动起来。性器一不小心就摩擦到内壁的敏感处，Kirk忍不住闭着眼睛呻吟出来。Spock看着坐在他身上起伏的Kirk，眸色逐渐加深。

“和瓦肯人上床真是一项不美好的体验。”这种时候还保持着理智的Spock让Kirk忍不住讽刺起来。

“如果我开始了我可能怕你后悔。”

“你可以试试……呃……”话音未落Spock抓住他的臀部，自下而上快速耸动起来，用力之大在他的臀部留下了深红的抓痕。因为体位的原因每一次顶撞都进入的格外的深，肉体撞击的啪啪声响彻在卧室，还连带着淫糜的水声。

“啊……啊……”销魂的快感让Kirk忍不住大声呻吟起来，这是他第一次享受被进入的性爱，甚至让他觉得比和大胸部的火辣女性做爱还要舒服。

“……所以现在你觉得瓦肯人的技术怎么样？”Spock盯着他被情欲控制的脸，伸出舌头描绘他的唇形。

“还算可以……在我进行过的性爱中还能排上号……”因为呼吸被Spock吞入口中，Kirk只能模糊地发音，然而瓦肯人还是听清了他的话。

Kirk感觉周围的气压降低了，Spock捧着他的屁股贴紧了性器，然后将他压在了床上。体位的改变让阴茎也在体内转了个角度，Kirk叫的嗓子都有些哑了。

“你干嘛！换位置为什么不说一声……”现在的姿势是他被Spock抱住膝盖压在床上，Spock的性器紧紧钉着他的下体不留一丝空隙，他甚至没法移动。

“所以你和很多Alpha做过？我之前在浴室听到了你和McCoy的对话。”

“你偷听我们说话？”

“否定的，我只是当时在浴室凑巧听到而已。瓦肯人从不说谎。”

“谁会信你！你还偷拿走了我的抑制剂！”

“我已经解释过了，不要转移话题，Jim。”

“…………”Kirk实在是不想告诉他之前发情期会找别的Alpha解决这件事只是为了搪塞Bones，这样不会让瓦肯人的尾巴都翘上天？

Spock盯着一言不发的Kirk，将他的双腿架到肩膀上，开始了新一轮猛烈的冲撞……

“啊……”这次的速度太快了，Kirk被撞的呼吸都乱了。他努力克制着翻白眼的冲动，虽然很舒服，体内的情潮也得到了舒缓，但是还是有些太快了。  
“你慢一点行吗…………”

“除非你回答我刚才的问题。”

“…………”

Spock见状也不再说话，只是剧烈撞击的同时也加快了力道，每一下都重重戳刺在那一点。即使是仰躺Kirk的身体也被他撞的不停晃动，床单乱七八糟卷成一团。

Kirk感觉到一股快感在尾椎聚集缓缓升起，随着脑海一的片空白，他达到了今天第一次高潮。白色的精液喷射在自己的肚子上，还有少量粘在了Spock的耻毛上。可是即使他射了精，Spock也没给他喘气的机会，剧烈的撞击还在继续。

“……我说我说！”Kirk的眼泪再次流了出来，顺着眼角滴在了床单上。  
“我没找过Alpha……我之前是用抑制剂，我只是不想让Bones担心……可以停下来了吗……”

身上的律动终于停了下来，可是体内的阴茎却还在不断的涨大，大到Kirk觉得自己都要含不住了。他张大嘴巴拼命地喘着气，口水顺着嘴角流了下来。

“你撒谎了？并且一直用抑制剂对身体是很不好的行为。”Spock皱着眉头，不知道自己该高兴是Kirk唯一的Alpha，还是该生气他不拿自己的身体当回事。

中止了一会的撞击又开始了，然而这次比上次还要猛烈。

“你这个大骗子…………”Kirk的呻吟中已经带上了哭腔，他还没恢复过来呢。

“上一轮我已经给你休息的机会了，这是下一轮。我相信你发情期的身体应该不乐意我停下来。”Kirk今天才知道瓦肯人也有这么不要脸的一面。

这场狂野的性爱不知道持续了多久，满室羞人的肉体撞击声甚至已经让Kirk习惯了。体内的肠液流的到处都是，他的屁股上大腿上，Spock的腹部和耻毛上，还有一片泥泞的床单。

Spock在转了一个角度后撞到了一层阻碍，像意识到了什么一样他开始努力撞开那层阻碍。omega的本能让Kirk感到了一股危机感，他不自觉地扭动拒绝Spock的撞击。

“你不可以进到生殖腔里！！你不能标记我！”这次性爱只是一次紧急措施…………

Spock的脸沉了下来，他将Kirk的腿紧紧压在他前让他无法逃脱。

“瓦肯人不做没有标记的结合，那和流氓行为无异。”

“我现在允许你的流氓行为！啊……”然而Spock的回答是更加猛烈的撞击。

“为我打开，Jim。”汗水从Spock的额头滴落到Kirk身上，他感觉到了入口的松动，于是趁机更用力……

“啊…………”Kirk觉得Spock甚至整个人都要进入自己了，太深了……太深了……泪水爬满了他的脸颊，他自己也说不清是痛苦还是快乐。后穴被蹂躏的一塌糊涂，已经发泄过一次的性器又偷偷的硬了起来。

Spock终于撞进了Kirk的生殖腔，阴茎前方的结开始涨大。Kirk觉得自己的身体似乎被劈成了两半，Spock真的和他融为一体一样，但现在他已经没有力气反抗了，失神的盯着上方因为情欲失控的瓦肯人。

终于，Spock涨大的结紧紧地锁住生殖腔的入口。他的手缠在Kirk的手上，吻住他的唇，将滚烫的精液满满地摄入生殖腔中。Kirk被体内的精液烫的全身抽搐，同时也第二次达到了高潮，精液喷射在两人中间。omega香甜的气息和浓的Alpha荷尔蒙混在空气中，为室内更添加了一丝旖旎。  
Spock从他唇上离开，来到他颈后散发着香气的腺体处，磨蹭着。在看到Kirk并没有反对后，温柔却又不失霸道的咬了下去。

…………  
一切平静后Spock将Kirk紧紧抱在怀里，第一轮的发情已经过去，他的结也已经消退。但是阴茎还是深深的埋在Kirk的体内，即使没有结，瓦肯人巨大的尺寸也能将精液都堵在里面。

“说吧，你什么时候知道我是一个omega的？”

“如果我说一开始就知道呢？”Spock笑着看到Kirk瞪大了的蓝色眸子。  
“瓦肯人的嗅觉也是人类的三倍，即使你贴了胶带我也能闻到你信息素的味道。”

“那你…………”

“在khan事件后我确定自己对你产生了好感，所以不久后我便与Uhura中尉提出了分手。”

“你对我产生好感是因为你说的那个T'yala的链接？”Kirk心里有些不舒服。

“否定的。”Spock吻了吻他的脸颊。  
“我是先对你产生了好感，才知道你居然是我的T'yala 。所以Jim，既然我已经标记了你，你愿意成为我唯一的omega吗？”说完Spock还示威一样舔了一下Kirk已经带有他气息的omega腺体。

“你都已经标记了我我还有的选择吗？”Kirk不自觉的嘟起了嘴，肚子里还存着某人的种子，但是Spock能看到他眼里的笑意。

“标记你是因为怕如果未经标记有了孩子，生出来的孩子不健康。”

“你这都是借口！黑心的瓦肯人！”

“赶快休息一下吧，你下一波发情不知道什么时候就到了。”Spock搂紧他，强制性地用手捂上了他的眼睛。

体内的性器还是不肯退出来，过多的精液将他的小腹都撑的微微鼓起。可体力透支的Kirk也顾不了那么多了，他在Spock怀里变换了一个舒服的姿势，沉沉睡去。

失去意识前他迷糊得想Spock早就织好了一张捕猎网，等着他坠入，然后将他紧紧抓住…………

 


End file.
